For Once in My Life
by two-bit.iz.smexy
Summary: Quick romance one-shot. No smut/slash. R/R please! Thanks.


I woke up to the sounds of my dads' girlfriends screams. He was beating her, again. Don't know why the woman is still with him. I mean, he's always drunk and beating her. Not just her. He also beats me. Ya see, my mother died when I was only five years old. My father said that she 'fell' down the stairs, but the cops found out that he had beat her really bad and she died. My father had been in jail for that, so I lived with my grandmother. She wasn't no cup of tea either, but she was still at least nicer then my father.

I reluctantly crawled out of my bed. Well, the 'bed' is more of a just mattress on the wooden floor. I didn't even bother to fix the sheets and pillows. I yawned and walked over to my closet to get my outfit for school. A white shirt with faded jeans. I grabbed the clothes and walked out, tiptoeing quietly to the bathroom down the hall. Once I got in, I locked the door gently and slowly; hoping that it wouldn't creak or make any noise.

I slipped out of my pajamas and stared at my multiple bruises. Damn that idiot of a father. I turned the shower on and washed up. Once I got out, I put my new clothes on. I looked in the mirror and started to fix my hair. I scrunched my usual long, wavy light brown hair. Once I finished that, I applied my makeup. Just basic black eyeliner and black eye shadow with clear lip-gloss. My eye makeup somewhat makes my bright green eyes stand out. I always just loved how it looked for some reason. Soon,

I was completely done with getting ready for another boring day. I was just about to walk downstairs, but then I heard a smash. I decided to just use my window. I tightened the straps of my black and white checkered backpack and jumped out of the window. I'm somewhat glad that there is a little trampoline under my window, since I don't make the landing sometimes. I brushed the little specks of dirty off of myself and walked to school.

I walked down the road with caution. I get real jittery when I'm by myself. I was never like this, but ever since I got raped by that stupid Soc named Bob, I have been more aware of my surroundings. I'm also a greaser, so I have to watch out for anyone who would try to jump me. It's my seventeenth birthday today. Nobody so far remembered, but I don't mind. I got to school and the second I walked inside, I wanted it to end.

Classes went by quickly. Math. English. Science. History. Whatever else I had. It was time to leave before I knew it. I quickly went to the lockers. Mine was blue with the paint coming off. I got all of the books I needed and slammed the locker shut. I walked out of the school, occasionally looking at the other kids, who were talking and having a good time.

I got kind of hungry, so I went down to the DX Station. I don't really like it down there anymore. I mean, my friends hang there; but my ex-boyfriend works there. I walked in the door, hoping Soda wasn't in for work today. Too bad he was in. I don't really have a problem with him; it's just that…it's sort of awkward now. "Hey, Melissa." I heard Soda say to me as I was looking for some food. I looked up at him and said hello.

"Happy birthday." he smiled brightly at me as I was paying for my items. I said thanks and grabbed my food. I kind of had a hard time picking them up, so Sodapop tried to help. I growled at him and he backed off. I know he was trying to be a good friend, but I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine. Yea, as you can most likely tell, I'm independent. I like doing things for myself.

I put all the food into my backpack and zipped it up, swinging it over my shoulders. I walked out, checking before I make the next move. Ok, well I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I bumped into someone. I hoped it wasn't Bob…or any Soc for that matter. I slowly looked up and saw that it was Dally.

"Sorry Dally." I said, as I got back on my feet. He looked at me for a while. I'm not quite sure what he's doing. "Happy birthday." he finally said to me. I smiled and I felt my cheeks turn a slight pink color. "Thanks." I tried to say that casually. Only because I was smiling like a goof at that point. I don't know what attracts me to him so much.

Now, when Soda and I broke up, it was because he wanted to date Sandy. Sandy and I were friends, but not so much anymore. I don't mind it much. Nothing was really lost. I liked Dally for a while now. But boy, he sure did get me jealous when he was always flirting with the other girls. I'm the jealous type. It's one of them bad qualities of mine.

Dally and I did try dating once, but it didn't work out so well. Shoot, he made me so heartbroken that I wouldn't even eat for days. I'm very outgoing and clever; but I do get heartbroken easily. I know how Dallas is, but I don't care. Or at least I'm just going to keep lying to myself saying that I don't. We talked for a while, but he had to go. I nodded and then walked back to the hell that I call home.

My father was sitting in the living room, reading a black book. Oh no. The back book is my diary. I tried to hurry in and get up the stairs, but I didn't. "Melissa," his harsh and blunt sounding voice called to me. I gulped silently and slowly turned to face him. "Yes?" I tried to act normal. Act normal, damn it. He got up from his old rocking chair and stepped closer to me. He held the book out in his hands.

"What's this about? You sayin' I'm a bad father and all…" he scowled at me. I guess he must have read the one page about the time he almost beat me 'til I was dead. _Yes, I absolutely hate your guts_, I wanted to say. But, I only shook my head. " N-no. Not at all..." as I stuttered that bit of a sentence, I shrunk down as he leaned over me. He lifted his hand and slapped me in the face. I growl at him and started yellin' cuss words. He blinked a few times and then said; "What did you say?" I squeaked and tried to run upstairs. He grabbed my shirt before I could, though.

I don't remember much after that. I woke up in a white room. "Where am I?" I asked one of the people in white. The lady looked over at me and said; "In the hospital dear. You almost died." my eyes widened and then I remembered. "My father…that old good for nothing little…." I went on cussin' and the nurse looked at me surprised. "Your father did this?" she asked, shocked. I nodded my head and whispered; "He does it all the time." Her mouth gaped in disbelief.

"How'd y'all find me? How am I here?" I asked finally. Just then, Dally came in the room asking if I'm alright. "Your friend here found you." the woman pointed to Dallas. He smiled slightly. "Thanks…" I mumbled. He sat down next to me, holding my hand. "I didn't want to lose you…" I heard him faintly say. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were usually cold and full of hate, but now there soft and gentle. "Why's that?" I slid myself up and sat on the hospital bed.

He looked at me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. After a few moments of total shock, I kissed him back. Once we pulled apart, I held on to his hand. He looked over at me and I sighed. He asked me what's wrong. I got up the courage and finally told him. "Dallas Winston, I think I love you." I hesitantly waited for his response. He smiled and kissed me once more. "I think I love you too, Melissa Parker." I smiled and he smiled back. Soon, the nurse told him that he had to leave, since visiting hours where over.

We said our goodbyes and just before he left, he asked me to be his girl. I said yes and watched him walk out of the room smiling. I lay back down in my bed and started dreamin' about how things might be when I get out of here. I won't be alone. For once in my life, I now have somebody who I truly love.


End file.
